


Renegade File server 4 (2010-2020+)

by PaigeLTS05



Series: Renegade File server (FNAF AU short stories colection) [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A characters reflection literally gets distorted by a ghost, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Minor Injuries, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Ness is the Reluctant Follower, Possessed, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Reluctant Follower is Vanny, Vanny has a kill count of zero, Vanny is Ness, Violence, William is a mastermind, anna and luis arent technicaly employees of fazbear entertainemnt because theyre contractors, luis and anna run a maintaiance firm, posession, short story collection, the maintainance firm got a contract from fazbear entertainment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeLTS05/pseuds/PaigeLTS05
Summary: This collection of short stories will contain fnaf 3, help wanted, and special delivery for the Renegade AU.Stories included:Thanks for the coffee, dearMark Cho's maskAnna's reflectionBloody Magic
Relationships: Luis Cabrera & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Luis Cabrera/Ness, Luis Cabrera/Reluctant Follower, Nora/Tristan, Vanny | Vanessa | Reluctant Follower & Luis Cabrera, Vanny | Vanessa | Reluctant Follower/Luis Cabrera
Series: Renegade File server (FNAF AU short stories colection) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718116
Kudos: 4





	1. File server introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the accompanying amino and DeviantArt posts will be included. This thing exists so I can share the stories themselves, as people here are more inclined to read, whereas on the other two sites I post these, people are less likely to read the stories.  
> Phone Krasnyy Guy: The Chicago location Phone Guy.  
> Vincent Vincenzo Taylor: The Chicago location Purple Guy  
> Dimitri Gunn: The Chicago location Pink Guy  
> William Afton is a separate person from Vincent and Dimitri.
> 
> Nora, Tristan, Charles, and Izzy are their own small robotics firm and were contracted by Fazbear entertainment. Charles D and Tristan R run the place, and it's called R&D robotics.
> 
> Luis, Anna, Raha, Mark, Dan, Steve, and Ness are their own maintenance firm. Anna K and Luis C run the place, and it's called C&K animatronic maintenance.
> 
> Note many of the stories are not in chronological order.

Welcome to the Renegade File server. Here you will find data on events that took place in the chicago locations and regarding the former staff of said location between the years 2010 and 2020.

Curent files:

Thanks for the coffee, dear <0>

Mark Cho's mask <1>

Anna's reflection <2>

Bloody Magic <3>


	2. Thanks for the coffee, dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/GORE-FNAF-Thanks-for-the-coffee-dear-830641099
> 
> It's worth mentioning that Vanny/Ness took Luis's offer to go get a coffee.
> 
> If an asterisk (one of these: *) is in a word, that is because that part of the word was not able to be heard. The number of characters in the words are still the same, so you may be able to figure out what is being said. Hint: surprisingly, there is no swearing.

"I see you brought someone with you," William, who as if late, only seemed to respond to the name Malhare, cackled when he saw Vanessa leading Luis through Malhare's base, "Now prove your loyalty, and kill them for me."

Vanessa didn't want to hurt Luis, but there she was, stuck in a very much undesirable situation. An attempt at stealing back her family heirloom went wrong again, but this time, Luis was with her, and she needed to find a way out. Fast.

But when she was trying to think, Malhare spoke again.

"Hesitating, are we? Well, kill him now, or I'll do it myself."

Luis had backed away a bit, but was blocked by a wall. They had came through a ceiling vent, so there was no way back up, and Malhare was blocking the coridoor, with the first doors being far past Malhare.

A few more seconds passed, and the yellow cloth rabbit reached out a hand towards Luis's throat, almost making it before Vanessa raised her nail bat between them.

"Halt. You simply startled me, that's all. You can't expect someone you've just jumped to reply immediately, can you?"

Vanessa's voice was calm, and Luis thought things may be looking up untill Vanessa continued talking.

"I'll kill him for you. Now step back. There's not enough space to swing a cat with you standing here, let alone my bat."

Malhare stepped back quite a bit, giving Vanessa plenty of space, the fabric on its face contorted into a wide grin as Vanessa raised her bat.

Time almost seemed to freeze, but soon enough, Vanessa swung the bat and it hit Luis in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards into the wall. He was completely winded by the blow, and he wanted to scream when he saw the blood and torn fabric or skin broken up by the nails in the bat, but his lungs didn't have enough oxygen to do anything but try and breathe. Blood dripped from the cuts in his side that had been created by the blow, and he tried to use his hands to cover the wound, hoping that it would just stop. He was only just able to look up in time to see Vanessa swing the bat down once more. This time, it hit him on the head, and everything went black.

**

"Y**'re wak*** u*!"

Luis's senses slowly returned, hearing parts of a woman's voice. Was it trying to talk to him? His head was all fuzzy, and he couldn't remember what had happened or how he got there.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he saw a small room, that resembled some kind of empty supply closet without the shelves, and he heard the same woman speak to him again.

"Good morning dear, I hope your head doesn't hurt too much."

Luis looked around a bit, and saw a woman in a yellow blood-soaked jacket, a rabbit mask that was pushed up and to the side so he could see her face, kneeling down at his side, holding a bloodied nail bat. All at once, his memories came flooding back: who this woman was, and what had happened to him before waking up here. He was terrified, and begun to panic. The pain in his head and side made it impossible to move, so he was just stuck sitting propped up against a wall.

Vanessa spoke again. He voice was quiet and she seemed to worry about Luis's health, a complete contrast to how she was acting around Malhare, "Don't move, dear, you'll only hurt yourself. Please don't be afraid, I only did it for you to survive."

She then stood up and opened her jacket, reaching into the pockets inside. She pulled out a roll of bandages and some antibacterial wipes.

"Hold still dear, this will sting a little bit, but I don't want your wounds to get worse."

Vanessa got to cleaning Luis's wounds, and whilst it stung, Luis was able to calm down quite a bit. Putting together that she stoped Malhare from grabbing him, only to attack him herself, then her going and healing the very wounds she inflicted, he was able to put together that she was telling the truth. When the wounds were clean, Luis saw that dispite being badly bruised, the blood, dispite there being a lot of it, had only come from a collection of small cuts that had most likely come from that nails. It didn't look all that bad when clean, and he assumed that the same was true for the wound in his head.

One all of his wounds had been patched up, Vanessa put the bandages back into her jacket and zipped it back up. She stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Wait," Luis wanted to shout, but his voice bearly came out in a whisper, "why did you not kill me?"

Vanessa chuckled and turned around, "Well, it's pretty simple. I didn't want to see you die, my dear."

She then turned back around and was about to open the door. Then she remembered something important.

"Oh, don't try to leave this room, dear. As long as you stay in here, I can guarantee that you'll be safe. I'll be back for you later. And, thanks for the coffee, dear."


	3. Mark Cho's mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data: https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Renegade-AU-Mark-Cho-s-mask-852183048

Mark Cho knew that the gap in his memory wasn't normal as soon as he woke up with a knife in his hand.

He knew that someone had forced him into wearing the rabbit mask that was lying on the ground next to him, but that's where his memories stopped; he didn't know who had forced the mask on him or for how long he'd been under its control. All he knew is that he had been cleaning one of the storage rooms when someone had jumped out at him.

This wasn't the first time he had been controled by the mask, and even though it made him sick to his stomach to think of it, he knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

Shaking, he lifted the knife so he could see it clearly. There was only a few tiny drops of blood across the blade, but this was a major cause for concern.

"What the fuck," Mark mumbled as he clambered to his feet and picked up the mask, shaking. The first time he had been controled by the mask, he was too scared to pick it up, but he knew that if this mask turned him into a threat to his friends, he'd rather have to deal with the mask now rather than later.

After taking a deep breath, he then walked out into the coridoor, trying to regain his bearings of where he was. He had to find everyone and make sure they were alright.

When he neared the end of the coridoor, he knew where he was. All his colleagues were there, speaking in panicked tones. He was still in the maintenance firm, and in front of him was the staff room. Nobody was dead, and Mark was relieved.

"Guys," Mark stumbled in through the door, tossing the mask into the room before collapsing into a chair, "I think I'm the posessed one."

Everyone looked at Mark with a look that was a mix of your typical 'looks like they saw a ghost' and relief.

"Glad to see you're alive. Especially after that stunt," Raha seemed more relieved than anyone, "how's your arm?"

"My... Oww..." As the adrenaline faded, Mark's arm felt like it had been twisted out of its socket, "I'm just starting to feel it."

"Well, sorry," Raha replied, "you ran in wearing that mask, holding a knife. We figured that you were being controlled by something, but after I twisted your arm backwards, you managed to break free and run off."

Mark didn't feel any better, and was still obviously so nervous, he felt like he was about to be sick until he noticed some stitches in Raha's dungarees.

"Your leg," he said shakily, "Is it ok? I woke up with a knife, and ... ...."

Raha nodded and smiled, "it was only a tiny scratch. Stings like a bitch though. You managed to do that whilst I was trying to get the knife out your hands."

Mark felt a bit less ill now that he knew that nobody had been seriously injured, but before he could say anything, Anna chimed in.

"Hey, it's ok. The external cameras show that you didn't leave the building, so we're the only people who know about this. You didn't kill anyone. It's ok."

Mark realised that he had gone as pale as Anna, and he was shaking like a flag in a storm. He sunk into the chair, and tried to let himself breathe.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Daniel smiled, "it's the ghosts fault, not yours, ok?"

Mark nodded as he tried to calm down.

After he had calmed down sufficiently, he told everyone what he remembered.

"The ghost and virus really is beginning to become a massive problem. We need to figure out who it's possessing before it gets one of you guys killed. He told me he would have someone watch me. I didn't know it would turn out like this," Ness said as she examined Mark's mask. The mask was similar to her own, but had many electronic components attached to it.

"That's the problem, we don't know who it is. We all just point the finger at ourselves, and anything we find always feels like it could be a red herring," Steven added, "even this could be a red herring."

"Yeah. I spend a lot of time with Ness, so it could be me." Luis sighed, "But these incidents with Mark make it seem like it could be him. And Steven's memory is bad anyway, so he wouldn't notice any massive gaps. It really could be any of us, and we know that whoever the ghost is, if we were to just zap everyone with a stun gun, she'd just go dormant until it was safe for her to come out again. She seems to know everything there is to know about being an electrical ghost."

"I guess that means we can figure out who the ghost is," Anna piped up again, "right Ness? You have to spend a lot of time near William. Who do you think he'd send to watch you?"

Ness thought for a few seconds. She was glad that her friends understood the predicament she had gotten herself into, but she was worried that the more time she had to spend 'in the filed', the more likely her friends were to come to harm.

"Who would he send? He keeps mentioning his wife, Adelaide. If what he said is true, then he and his wife have the same goals, and she's - wait a second." Something seemed to click in Ness's mind, "Adelaide is an electrical ghost, so she could have easily been the ghost that was in the virus. The virus wasn't Glitchtrap himself, but instead Adelaide."

"And if we assume it's Adelaide, then we can think of who she'd posess from a more goal focused standpoint," Anna replied, "from what Mark told us, we know that she's at least possessing someone, and from what your mum's friend said, we know she's masking who she's possessing, which is only something a more powerful ghost can do, which makes sense now we know that she's Adelaide."

"At least we know who were dealing with." Luis looked across the room. It was dark outside, and everyone was tired. "Me and Ness probably won't be in tomorrow. She's got some 'field work', and I'm going with her. Let's try and stay in pairs whenever possible and see what we can find."

Everyone nodded and said goodbye for the evening before heading home.


	4. Anna's reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Renegade-AU-Anna-s-reflection-852894747

It had been raining far too much for everyone's liking.

If it wasn't bad enough that everyone knew that one of them was posessed by the ghost that had trojaned it's way into the computers by a completely different virus that had been scanned in from one of the circuit boards, but the basement had been leaking too. Before the flooding, they used the basement as a back up storage, but after water started leaking in, they had been waiting on getting some people in to fix the problem.

Today was one of those rainy days. It had been a normal day so far with the exception of Luis and Ness being absent as per what was mentioned yesterday. Anna saw the time and knew it was about time that the buckets in the basement that were supposed to be catching the leaks were emptied. Placing buckets to catch the water was the only thing they really could do. She left her desk with a half written email on the computer and grabbed the spare buckets from the cleaning cupboard before heading down to the basement.

She didn't bother announcing that she was heading down, as she should have been the only one in the building; she was working late again so she could return some emails and of course, change the buckets so that they'd have less of a problem to deal with in the morning.

When she got down there, she found that some of the buckets had tipped over, causing the floor to be covered in a thin sheet of water.

"Well this sucks. Guess I'll have to get the mop too. But first, this."

With an exasperated sigh, Anna grabbed some bricks from the corner and used those to hold the buckets down as she placed them below the dripping pipes that ran across the ceiling. As she was placing the buckets, she realised that some buckets had gone missing entirely. As she was about to head back to the door to leave the basement - which was on the other side of the room - to grab a mop, she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in a puddle of water.

"What's going on?" Anna was panicking as she saw that her reflection seemed to be wearing different clothes to her.

Whilst Anna's hair was in a ponytail, her reflection had her hair down and was wearing a mask similar to the one that Ness showed them. As for clothes, Anna was wearing her usual turtleneck sweater, jeans, and cardigan, but her reflection was clad in a cream coloured flowing dress. The whole ensemble of her reflection made her look like some fantasy cult leader.

She grabbed at her clothes, face, and hair to make sure she didn't really look like that. After a few seconds, she realised that a ghost must be behind her distorted reflection.

Metal footsteps drew Anna's attention away from her reflection, and she saw Bonnie - one of the animatronics that they were supposed to be maintaining - charging towards her.

Anna bolted towards the door, scraping her ankle on some of the bricks that were stacked around some of the buckets as she ran. She ignored her ankle, and kept running towards the door.

When she got to the door, she couldn't open it. The door wasn't locked, but it wouldn't open. She was stuck down here.

As Bonnie approached, she prepared herself for a fight. The animatronic lunged, and she ducked and delivered a sucker punch to the robots jaw. Bonnie reeled back and retreated slightly before lunging again. Anna punched the animatronic with her other hand this time, the adrenaline rush hardly masking the pain at all.

The two fought back and forth for a while, but Anna was beginning to ache and her knuckles were begining to bleed badly, but Bonnie wasn't tiring at all.

Anna wanted to keep fighting, but as she punched Bonnie back once more, she felt like that'd be the last hit she'd be able to land without breaking either of her her hands. The robot reeled back like normal, and as it righted itself, she felt a strong breeze.

"The door!"

Anna pivoted round and saw that the door was slightly ajar, and someone was lurking behind it.

She went to run out of the door, but she felt something hit the back of her head, causing her to fall to her knees. From the sound of the footsteps, she knew which one of her colleagues had walked through the door, but she couldn't look up, so only saw a reflection in the water, and the reflection was that of an unfamiliar woman. 

Anna didn't bother looking up, and it's not like she could try anyway. She knew the distorted reflections were caused by the ghost that was possessing her colleague, and she even knew which one it was now. "Damn. Steve, If you can still even hear me, I'd have never guessed Adelaide posessed you."

Using the man she was possessing as her vessel, Adelaide replied, "Smart girl for helping Vanny figure out who I am and blabbing to everyone, but not quite smart enough to find out who I was using. I hope you like your reflection, because you'll be dressing like that for a while."


	5. Bloody Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying Data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/GORE-FNAF-AR-Renegade-AU-Bloody-Magic-871049707
> 
> The following data contains graphic descriptions of gore.

"TRISTAN!!!"

The door to the workshop had bearly creaked open, but Nora had already seen what was beyond the door.

Tristan sat propped up against the wall, eyes glazed over, deep cuts and gashes, exposed intestines, the side of his mouth and a lower eyelid practically torn off, and a broken leg. A ninety degree break. Blood soaked the floor, and a blood soaked mangled animatronic stood over him.

Charles said nothing as he stared at the scene, frozen with both fear of the machine his small company was contracted to create and guilt over letting Tristan stay behind to finish working on that animatronic kept him stuck in place.

Neither him nor Nora moved. The animatronic stayed perfectly still too.

No-one dared to move.

In the animatronics hand, there was a saw which was pointed at the door where Nora and Charles entered the room. How long it had been held in that position was unknown. Did it point at them when the door opened, or was it like that before they entered the room. They didn't know. Blood dripped from the robots hand where it held Tristan's wrist, and these drips of blood were the only movement in the room.

It was so quiet and so unnaturally still.

Nora could hear her own breathing. She could hear Charles breathing. She could hear someone else breathing.

Everything was so still she saw blood dripping and falling like raindrops into growing pools, and the slow rise and fall of Tristan's chest.

Charles must have seen and heard it too, as they both took off, dashing towards their mutilated colleague and the animatronic that had hurt him. Nora broke the animatronic's hold on Tristan, and Charles dragged him away. The animatronic struck out at them, but this newly created mangle in magicians attire was as weak and fragile as it was new. One well placed hit and the mangle was writhing on the floor, half complete circuitry going haywire for half a second until it shut down.

The magician mangle may have no longer been a threat, but Tristan was still in a sorry state. Any normal person would have been dead, but Tristan was somehow alive. They needed help. Fast.

"Izzy! We need help!" Charles shouted, knowing that Izzy couldn't have been too far away.

Almost immediately, she ran into the room, but she knew she couldn't let shock overcome her. "W-what do you need?"

"Tristan got gutted by that animatronic. I have no idea how he's alive. Call help."

Izzy nodded at Charles's request, ran to her desk and phoned a doctor that she knew would be able to save Tristan's life. After calling, she returned to the workshop. Nora was distraught and wouldn't let go of Tristan's hand, and Charles was shaking. Izzy also let herself collapse, and hoped that they weren't too late.


End file.
